


Sephiroth est Chuck Norris

by Evergade



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Gen, Lists, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Sephiroth ne porte pas de montre. Il décide de l'heure qu'il est.
Kudos: 2





	Sephiroth est Chuck Norris

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Sephiroth ne porte pas de montre. Il décide de l'heure qu'il est.

Sephiroth a déjà compté jusqu'à l'infinie. Deux fois.

Quand Sephiroth raconte une blague de Reno, tout le monde rigole.

Malgré ce qu'a pu faire croire Hojo, Sephiroth n'a pas de père, on ne nique pas la mère de Sephiroth.

Masamune est en prison pour port d'arme illégale.

Sephiroth est la raison pour laquelle les Anciens ont disparu.

Une larme de Sephiroth peut guérir le géostigma, malheureusement Sephiroth ne pleure pas.

Sephiroth ne se couche pas, c'est la Planète qui s'incline à 90° par rapport au corps de Sephiroth

Sephiroth sera déclaré recordman du lancer de poids le jour où le poids descendra.

Certains disent «la violence ne résout rien » Sephiroth leur répond « c'est que tu n'as pas tapé assez fort».

Sephiroth peut te faire passer un sale quart d'heure en 30 secondes.

Quand Sephiroth arrivait à l'école en retard, le professeur s'excusait d'avoir commencé sans lui.

Un jour Sephiroth a perdu son alliance, depuis c'est le bordel dans les terres du milieu...

Sephiroth peut gagner une partie de puissance 4 en trois coups. 

Sephiroth peut t'étrangler avec un PHS.

Cid Highwind a failli être le premier homme dans l'espace. Mais Sephiroth y avait déjà été.

Des gamins pissent dans la neige pour écrire leur nom. Sephiroth le fait dans le béton armé.

Un jour, au restaurant, Sephiroth a commandé un steak. Et le steak a obéi.

Si Jenova est resté planqué pendant 2000 ans, c'est parce qu'elle doit du fric à Sephiroth.

Sephiroth et Dio ont fait un bras de fer, le perdant devait se balader en slip.

Sephiroth peut faire des bulles en mâchouillant une matéria.

Si Sephiroth fait la guerre, c'est pour avoir une chance de mourir.

Sephiroth ne va pas aux toilettes, ce sont elles qui viennent à lui.

Sephiroth joue à la console sans écran, sinon il trouve que c'est trop facile.

À l'école, c'est l'instituteur qui levait la main pour parler à Sephiroth.

Le dernier homme à avoir serré la main de Sephiroth est Barrett Walace.

Les ennemis de Sephiroth lui disent souvent d'aller à la Rivière de la Vie. La Rivière de la Vie aimerait bien qu'ils arrêtent.

Sephiroth joue à la roulette russe avec un chargeur plein.

Quand la base de données de la ShinRa ne trouve pas quelque chose, il demande à Sephiroth.

Sephiroth ne ment jamais. C'est la réalité qui se trompe.

Sephiroth a toujours raison. Et s'il a tort, c'est qu'il a raison d'avoir tort.

Lorsque Sephiroth n'arrive pas à dormir, les chocobos lui disent combien ils sont.

Sephiroth ne vieillit pas, c'est la vue des humains qui se dégrade.

La mère de Sephiroth voulait l’appeler Robert, mais il a refusé.

Sephiroth peut faire tomber sa tartine de beurre côté croûte.

Sephiroth sait faire tomber un chat sur son dos

Sephiroth n'a pas rejoint Facebook, Facebook a rejoint Sephiroth !

Sephiroth ne dort pas… Il attend.

Sephiroth ne marche pas. C'est la Terre qui se déplace sous ses pieds.

La gravité, c'est ce qui fait que la Terre tient sous Sephiroth.

Sephiroth peut aussi jouer à la roulette russe avec un AK-47.

Sephiroth joue à la roulette russe avec un lance-roquettes quand l'envie lui prend.

Le désert de Midgar le plus grand lac du monde jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth est soif

Sephiroth a inventé l'écriture pour faire comprendre à un sourd qu'il allait lui péter la gueule !!!

Sephiroth jette une grenade, elle tue 5 personnes, ensuite elle explose!

Ce n'est pas Sephiroth qui vit sur la Terre, c'est la Terre qui vit sous Sephiroth !

La seule chose qui arrive à la cheville de Sephiroth? Sa botte 

Sephiroth n'a pas fait de testament pour ne pas faire d'ombre à la Bible

Quand on tire sur Sephiroth, c'est la balle qui meurt !

Il n'y a pas eu de tremblement de terre Corel. Sephiroth a eu le hoquet.

Sephiroth est mort depuis 5 ans, mais la Mort n'a pas encore trouvé le courage d'aller lui dire.

Enfant, Sephiroth privait Hojo de dessert.

Sephiroth ne se remet jamais en question. C'est la question qui se sephirise !

Sephiroth ne dort pas, il regarde ses paupières!

Sephiroth dort la lumière allumée, non pas parce qu'il a peur du noir, mais parce que le noir a peur de lui!

Sephiroth a inventé le lance-flammes en urinant sur un briquet

Sephiroth a eu une crise cardiaque. C'est son cœur qui a perdu.

Avant Sephiroth était faible. Puis il est né.

Sephiroth sait compter à l'infini en partant de la fin.

Sephiroth fait pleurer les oignons.


End file.
